


Dancing on the Edge

by Ciphon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphon/pseuds/Ciphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s tonight, it has to be tonight, they’ve waited so damn long and they’re so in love and god damn Leon knows he will explode soon if he doesn’t have her. </p><p>[In which Leon and Kamui finally give into their desires for one another]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on the Edge

Her lips are soft as they ghost over the thin, silver lines across his fingertips. Leon watches her through hooded eyes, his lower stomach clenching in anticipation.

“So many papercuts,” she muses, holding his hand in hers. A small smile tugs at her lips, and she sits up a bit more, pressing the tips of her fingers to his. She waits for a moment, her eyes locking with his, and he can’t help the mirrored smile pulling at his own lips. Her fingers slide between his and they interlock for a moment.

Kamui’s eyes search his briefly, and the air around them is heavy, both their hearts quickening at the same moment. It’s tonight, it has to be tonight, they’ve waited so damn long and they’re so in love and _god damn_ Leon knows he will explode soon if he doesn’t have her.

Both know the weight of their actions, but both are battle hardened and so damn ready to finally be one. Kamui’s free hand moves to gently cup Leon’s cheek, and the tiny, shy smile she gives him is enough to break him.

Both move in to kiss, their lips meeting in perfect harmony once more. Leon’s hand rests on Kamui’s forearm, and he slowly pushes her back, letting her sink into the mattress beneath them. Her silvery hair splays out around her head, and Leon can’t properly wrap his mind around how gorgeous she is. He hovers for a moment, looking down at her with a dark, hungry gaze, his desire reflected in his light brown eyes.

Kamui’s breath catches seeing the look in his eyes, and she knows that neither plan on holding back. His lips smash against hers this time, a little messy, yet filled with passion. Her hands ghost over his skin, up and down his sides, over his surprisingly firm shoulder muscles, before resting on the back of his neck.

Leon shuddered under all this attention and touching, his back stretching and flexing slightly under her hands. Finally breaking the kiss, his lips begin traveling over her smooth skin. His mouth brushes over her cheekbones, tracing her jawline with kisses, before dipping back to her ear. He caught the pointed tip between his teeth, eliciting a short gasp from Kamui. “You’re all mine,” he murmured into her ear. “All of you; you belong to me.” His tongue flicked over the shell of her ear, his breath hot against her flushed skin.

Both were already short of breath, their breathing filling the air as their bodies became closer. Leon’s hands were quick; they’d always been at everything he did. His deft fingers could have made him a fine thief, Kamui thought. He could probably get away with pickpocketing even someone as high-strung and cautious as Marx. Those magical-literally- fingers moved down her slim body, one hand gripping her hip while the other moved to rest just underneath her breast, his fingers painstakingly slowly moving up the swell of her chest, before he palmed it tenderly.

Kamui could no longer feel embarrassed; they had done enough in the past that Leon’s touch no longer caused her to become a stuttering, blushing mess anymore. Rather, it excited her deeply, it prepared her and goaded her to retaliate; to be bold in her own search of his body.

 

However, Leon was leading this dance at the moment. Eager hands were gathering the ends of her nightgown, hiking the skirt up her smooth thighs, before outright tugging the small slip up and over her head.  She was bare to him now, save for a delicate pair of panties she’d worn just for this occasion. The coil in Leon’s lower stomach wound tighter at the sight of her immaculate body, the pain his pants causing him to lose his cool for a moment.

Seizing her opportunity, Kamui grinned and rolled them over, taking her spot on top this time. “I believe you’re a little overdressed for this occasion,” she teased, her fingers working on peeling his clothes off as well. As she straddles his waist, her warmth and wetness is pressed against his growing erection, and Leon can hardly breathe. With just the sheer fabric of her underwear keeping them apart, the feeling was heavenly. A pathetic sounding groan emerges from his throat, and his pelvis gains a mind of its own, grinding his pulsing cock into Kamui.

It’s Kamui’s turn to gasp at the sudden friction, moaning breathlessly as her head tilts back from the sensation. Leon’s body tightens underneath her as he watches her incredibly sexy actions, his length twitching in anticipation.

“Don’t make me wait any longer,” he pants, trying to sound commanding, though the waver of his voice gave him away. His hands reach for her panties, tugging the waistband to pull them down a little bit. Kamui clucks teasingly at her cute lover’s words, removing her smallclothes, then lifting and rolling her hips so her entrance slides over his thick cock. She’s embarrassed from this position, but something about the cute faces Leon made as her core pressed against his set her body on fire.

Kamui mewled contently at the sensation, her body reacting to the stimulation of Leon’s hardened cock against her folds. She’s wet, so wet, that she takes it upon herself to splay her fingers against his chest, leaning down for a gentle kiss before sinking down onto his length.

Her eyebrows knit together for a moment as she moves down, one hand moving to slide down her lower belly, mesmerized by the sight of Leon’s cock disappearing inside her. Both watch the sight with a sort of transfixed gaze, releasing simultaneous moans as they melt into one another. “L-Leon…I-It’s so...” She could hardly finish saying such a lewd thought aloud, cheeks flushing pink as she shivered in a mixture of pleasure and slight pain.

Kamui leans down, her breasts pressing against Leon’s chest as her lips brush against his. The hand on her stomach moves down, as she locates and tentatively rubs her throbbing clit. Her moan is loud, and she bucks down into him in pure ecstasy. Leon, overwhelmed by her body fit snugly around him, pulling him deeper; welcoming him in her body- panted against her lips, the kiss feverish and messy. Kamui pressed her own tongue against his, savoring the sounds of their moans intermingling in the night air. A small smirk tugging at her lips, Kamui couldn’t resist the temptation to tease her little Leon just a bit more.

She began to thrust her tongue in and out, sliding against his own, fucking his mouth the way he fucked her. Her lips were glistening with their shared saliva, and as she pulled away, a small string connecting their mouths. Leon’s eyes narrowed as they parted, knowing damn well what Kamui was doing to him.  He reached up to wipe his mouth, eyes darkening.

 

“Alright, I let you have your fun. Now it’s my turn,” Leon rasped. Kamui felt her insides churn with desire at his new side, clenching her lower muscles around his length.

The two maneuvered so Leon took his rightful spot on top once more, leering down at her in a way that told her he was in charge from here on out. A smile spread across her face, the fire lapping at her lower stomach kindled by Leon’s smoldering gaze.

One of his hands disappeared between her legs, his hips pulling back to allow his length to slide out of her warm crevice. Both shivered as the tether between their bodies ended, Leon leaning in to barely ghost his lips against hers. He hovered there, fingers exploring new territory between her legs to try and map out where to touch. He’d be damned if he didn’t bring Kamui to her climax. She was turned into putty beneath him, mewling and panting, inhaling his breath greedily.

His smile was a wicked one, seeing the brave, strong, sweet Kamui writhing beneath him in pure ecstasy, exposed to him in a way that no one else had ever had the good graces to see. Finally, his fingers found the ‘X’ on the treasure map; pressing and rubbing against the hardened bud of clitoris. Kamui’s eyes snapped open briefly, gasping before crying out, gripping Leon’s forearms tightly to try and keep herself grounded. “Ahh, g-god..! Leon!” She cried, causing Leon’s eyes to glint in satisfaction.

Her body, now properly lubed and prepared, ached for him. Her leg hooked around Leon’s hip, pulling him back towards her. “A-Again, I want to feel you again,” she stuttered, hugging his body close against hers in desperation. Leon felt a tingle run up his spine hearing her cute words, and rather than a cocky smirk, he smiled softly and tenderly. Gently pressing his nose against Kamui’s, Leon gripped her thigh and pressed the swollen head of his length against her, probing and testing the waters before he sank inside her once more, her walls fitting around him like a warm, wet, spongey glove.

The anticipation had built up to hit a wonderful crescendo this time, flames of pure pleasure burning up her lower body, spreading up through her chest, causing her back to arch up off the mattress in an attempt to be as close to her lover as possible.

Leon could hardly contain himself, worrying in the back of his head that he might cum right off the bat due to the incredible pleasure. She was tight, in all the right places. As corny as it sounded, he couldn’t help but wonder if she really was made specifically for him. He cradled her small form briefly, allowing both of them to once again get used to the sensation, before he gently let her go, his fingers instead threading in her long, silvery hair.

His pace was slow enough at first, gentle to let them both be comfortable and ensure the least amount of pain possible. But it quickly became evident it wasn’t enough for either of them. The hunger in their eyes was palpable to one another, and Leon quickly took the initiative, quickening the pace. Kamui groaned lowly, fucking him back by bucking her hips against his, matching his thrusts. Leon’s teeth clenched, overwhelmed by how _fucking_ lucky he was to be _fucking_ _Kamui right fucking now_. His head dropped, bangs covering his eyes as he voiced his thoughts. “F-Fuck,” he growled, voice lower and sexier than Kamui had ever heard it before. “Ugh, fuck…” He could hardly form a sentence, eyes falling to watch Kamui’s plump breasts move with each of his thrusts.

Not wanting to risk cumming too early, especially before Kamui did, Leon pulled out abruptly. Kamui let out a confused little yelp, confusion filling her glazed over eyes. “Flip over,” Leon commanded, grabbing Kamui’s forearm, holding it behind her as she moved to lie on her stomach. The fire in her belly was stoked once more as Leon’s free hand gripped her hip, those dexterous fingers digging into her hipbones. Kamui craned her neck to try and look back at Leon, though something about completely offering herself to him; ass in the air, face buried in the satin sheets, blinding her—excited her to no end. It was her first time truly exploring this new sexual world, and gods was she happy that it was Leon to guide her through it.

His length pushed into her once more, filling her to the core and completely. Their shared moans sounded off, Leon’s hand grabbing at her hair this time. He yanked back at her hair, her head snapping up slightly, but not painfully.

“Say my name.” Leon’s voice was husky, dripping with sensuality and desire. That sound, coupled with the position and the thick cock filling her to the brim, was the last straw to bring her to the peak of her orgasm. She cried out, throwing her head back as she felt a white light envelop her whole body and eyesight.

Leon could feel her body pulsing around him, gripping his cock hungrily. His hand instinctively moved to rub at her clit once more, her body jerking in response, holding onto the bedsheets for her dear life. Leon could hardly contain himself at this point, flipping her over onto her back once more.

Even though she was reveling in the bright, intense lights of her first orgasm, Kamui managed to chuckle softly as she faced Leon once more. “I-Indecisive, aren’t we?” She teased, gently rubbing his biceps before tangling her fingers in his hair. Leon laughed once in spite of himself, a smile stuck on his face as he pressed his lips to hers to silence her coy teasing.

Their tongues rubbed together, fighting each other as Leon quickened his pace. Kamui dragged her fingernails against his well-toned back slowly, nibbling at his lower lip. “Cum for me, Leon,” she urged sultrily, chewing his lip a little more. “I love you,” she added, against his lips, slowly combing her fingers through his hair.

And that was the assurance Leon needed to finally let go, releasing his own cries in the night air, gripping the bed sheets tightly, his body tensing up before finally relaxing, as though all the pins holding him together were removed. His limp member slid out of her reluctantly, then he sunk against Kamui, resting his head on her chest. Her heart was still hammering under his ear, her fingers slowly sliding through his soft locks.

There was silence, but it was a peaceful, happy one. They caught their breath, hearts slowing down to a normal pace before crawling under the covers to hide from the cool night air breeze. Leon held Kamui close to him, and it wasn’t until he believed she had fallen asleep, that he pressed his nose gently against her ear, and whispered in a voice that no one else could hear—“I love you too.” The words that he realized he’d never said before; the words he was afraid to admit out loud, still in fears that the war would tear them apart in some terrible way should they ever become this close.

He remained still for a moment, his cheeks dusting a light pink while his heart hammered in his chest, until Kamui shifted in her assumed sleep, a smile spreading across her lips. “That goes without saying, dork.” She replied in a soft, sleep heavy voice.

 The blood rushed to Leon’s face realizing she was still awake. As embarrassed as he was, however, he knew he meant his words, and would never take them back.

 ….He didn’t want to tell Kamui that though, lest it got to her head. Instead, he opted for a light flick on her forehead, like how he’d do when they were children. “Go to bed.” He scolded, though he made a point to hold her a little tighter, falling asleep with the ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
